


Now dive in!

by breezebrocolis



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Dorms, Friends to Lovers, Half Brothers, Light Angst, M/M, Seventeen - Freeform, Sick Jeon Wonwoo, meanie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-02-28 11:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13270986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breezebrocolis/pseuds/breezebrocolis
Summary: Meanie AU where Jeonghan and Jihoon (Woozi) are half-brothers, and they share an apartament with Mingyu (woozis best friend)They all live together in a new city to save some money and invest on their project.Soonyoung (Hoshi) is roommates with Wonwoo just bc they met in college.Wonwoo is kinda in love but he gets really really sick and needs to go back to his hometown for a while in the processOrMg: It's nothing, why are you all so weird about it?Jh: well, it doesn't look like it's nothing. You'd be dancing like a freaking ballerina around the house if it was nothing. Or at least breaking stuff while trying to plié...Mg: okay you made your point.





	1. Chapter 1

He was sleepy and alone in the couch when the other two arrived.  
*Enters the room*  
Jeonghan: ...And then i saw the neighbor. The one with that weird ponytail, remember him? Oh Mingyu-ah you're awake!  
Woozi:Ahh...  
Mingyu: Hey did you get my request?  
Jeonghan: You know i did  
*throws a full package of chocolate pocky at him*  
Mingyu: That's why you're the best hyung ever  
Woozi: Hey I'm still here  
*rolling eyes*  
Mingyu: That's right. i'm totally your fave dongsaeng Jihoon  
Woozi: ...Alright... So i'll be in my room if you need me. Please don't.  
*leaves the room very quickly and kinda awkwardly*  
Jeonghan: Well, it looks like he'll never know what the neighbor just said to me anyway. Hows everything going? Did someone else wake up already?  
Mingyu: Dokeyom and Seungkwan just went home together i guess. So there's just us.  
Jeonghan: I swear i just wanna go back to bed and sleep forever

*mingyu has a new message*

Since the last messages came he wasn't feeling like answering at all. Actually, everytime the phone started to beep he felt a punch in the stomach.

Mingyu: I need to do something. Like right now.  
Jeonghan: Well good luck with that. I guess I saw Soonyoungie with his dog somewhere downstairs... Maybe he'll walk around the block.  
Mingyu: I guess I'll think a little more about options but thanks hyung  
Jeonghan: K... Have you talked to Wonwoo lately?  
Mingyu: *sighs*  
Jeonghan: Is this a no?

*mingyu' has a new message*

Mingyu: for gods sake.  
Jeonghan: A perhaps? I'm totally on dark now.  
Mingyu: He's fine.  
Jeonghan: Okay... Is he coming ba...  
Mingyu: I'll just look for Soonyoung and Lupe now. Maybe i can walk with them. See you later hyung!!!  
*runs off of the room in a blink of an eye*  
Jeonghan: Why no one ever listen to me GAWD

 

After a long walk at that bright sunny and excessively hot day, Mingyu and Hoshi just sat by the stairs in front at their building to take a deep breath. The dog Lupe was also with his tongue out of his mouth like it could sip a puddle of unknown water if there was any.

Hoshi: I never saw you running like that.  
Mingyu: I'm sorry hyung  
Hoshi: Usain Bolt would give up trying to reach you! I think Lupe will never want to run with ya again hahah  
*pets the dogs head*  
Mingyu: Lupe, right? I see.

*mingyu has a new message*

Hoshi: Plus, i wonder how can a cellphone recieve so many messages without falling apart sometime.  
Seriously Mingyunie, is everything okay?  
Mingyu: Everything will be fine at some point, i believe so.  
Hoshi: wanna talk about it? Lupe and I are here for the rescue!!  
*Stands in a hero position*  
Mingyu: *smiles* Nah, but you're awesome hyung. I'm gonna take a bath and maybe rest a little... My legs feels like it'll split off my body.

 

It took about twenty minutes for Mingyu in the shower to the feeling of "i can deal with the world again" come back, or a least a tiny little spark of something similar to this.  
He was in his towels when he got back to dorm and remembered that Woozi was probably there with his laptop weirding out.  
And so was his cat right by his side on the bed, in a moment between a nap and a cuddle session.

Woozi: heeey, have you seen Jeonghan lately? I just remembered he was mumbling something about our neighbor  
*Trying to hide the cat with the sheets*  
Mingyu: Jihoon this was like two hours ago... You know hyung, he probably forgot already  
Woozi: right...

The little kitten just repositioned on Jihoons lap like he was aloud there. Then just sat at his mommy's feet probably waiting for the scolding thing to happen.  
Naturally, Woozi was ready for Mingyu to start yelling at him and come with a long and boring speech about how he was allergic to Noodle's fur but nothing came and he was soft and intrigued at the same time.  
The youngest one finished putting on some jeans and shirt and shoot himself in bed like a cannonball.  
The sigh that came out of him was too loud and desparate to ignore.

Woozi: don't worry i'm taking noodle out...  
Mingyu: what? Ah... It's not that.

*Mingyu has a new message*

Woozi: Why don't you just answer? This thing is ringdingdonging since early morning

Then the eldest was almost scared by the stare Mingyu gave at him.

Woozi: you know what, this creepy stares doesn't pleases your face at all.  
Mingyu: I just need a time jihoon please  
Woozi: so turn this phone off for loves sake  
Mingyu: ...I can't.

A very mom-ish Jeonghan with an apron appeared at the dorm too.

Jh: guys i just made some pancakes i need company come eat with mWhy are you looking like triggered mingyu tell me what woozi said  
Wz: WHAT? Why do ya'll hate me christ  
Mg: It's nothing, why are you all so weird about it?  
Jh: well, it doesn't look like it's nothing. You'd be dancing like a freaking ballerina around the house if it was nothing. Or at least breaking stuff while trying to plié...  
Mg: okay you made your point.  
Jh: I'm asking again, Mingyunie-ah. How's Wonwoo?  
*sighs*  
Mg: He's getting better, i guess. Wonwoo is just sad cause he wanted to be with us in concert last friday. But he's at his parents house now.  
Jh: So you're sad too.  
Mg: We all are, i guess.  
Jh: So you're not only supersad . Tell me  
Mg: hyung...  
Jh: TELL MEEEEE

Suddenly there was a Jeonghan drowning in the bed upon the youngest - but also tallest - for the phone that was so close but so distant at the same time.  
A lot of legs and arms all over the place and the voice of them screaming "please don't" and "i need to know" at the same time.  
But after a little while Jeonghan just grabbed mingyu's phone. When woozi decided to join the party he came to hold the youngest reluctant arms and everything became a lot more easier.

*Tries to unlock*  
Jh: why do ya'll keep the same code as when we were at school  
Mg: i never expected you would violate my privacy at HOME you punks  
Wz: Awwww he's so naive i'm almost feeling bad about it... Nah, just read it Jeonghan.

Except for Mingyu they were all in a level of excitement as a kid would feel if discover a secret thing

_10:15pm You're everything i need, mingyu. And I love having you around_   
_10:15pm like for real_   
_00:07am and im so sorry_   
_00:25am but im not lying_   
_03:05am why is this so weird it's not like you didnt know_   
_03:09am at least suspected? Please mingyu_   
_04:38am that's what you get when you're high in painkillers..._   
_05:05am you're not supposed to feel the same, it would be too impossible anyway_   
_05:06am right?_   
_07:50am i guess i just can't sleep anymore_   
_09:00am okay thats_   
_10:32am please just say something_   
_[...]_

By his expressions while reading they all knew that none of that hundreds messages wonwoo left should be read out loud.  
Shouldnt be read by anyone else.

The room was all silent.  
Both Woozi and Jeonghan shared a embarrassement regret-ish look and Mingyu just wanted to be swallowed by earths core and be there forever.  
The three were all sat aside in bed, looking for the right things to say.

 

Jh: Well... I guess now we know why you're like this.  
Wz: so... I think l'm sorry now  
*Tapping Mingyu's back trying to comfort him but it became weirder*  
Wz: I gotta say, i was expecting a lot more. Or a lot... Less? Like kinky shit or something.  
Jh: omg woozi will i have to silvertape you or what  
Wz: it's not like you were not thinking too!  
Mg: Guys...  
Wz/Jh: Sorry...  
Jh: but seriously why don't you just answer him?  
Mg: at first i thought he was just kidding. I mean... We're always fooling.  
At 10pm he could just be groggy by all the medicines he's taking.  
But at the morning he was like denying it? And then confirming and then reluctant and I honestly have no idea of how answer to that.  
Wz: What about being honest?  
Jh: JIHOON  
Wz: No, I mean for real! How do you feel, Mingyu? I know i'd be as in doubt as Woonie if you had taken this whole time to not even answer.  
Mg: ... Oh lord. Do ya really wanna know?  
Jh: YASSS  
Wz: we're all here anyway so  
Mg: If it was just about him, wow... it'd be so easy to say. I mean... I guess i really like him too  
Jh: YASSS  
Mg: But there's so many stuff that just makes taking a decision harder and harder...  
Wz: but when you're texting there's only you two. It's all about you and him.  
Mg: you guys are not freaking out about this  
Jh: Why would we you are just too obvious  
Mg: WE WHAT  
Wz: I mean we are your roommates... It's not clear to everyone, tho.  
Mg: oh...  
So.  
Can you please promise you won't do this bonnie and clyde thing with anyones phone again?  
Jh: I won't promise anything, i have to protect my kids no matter what  
Wz: haha what a sleazy mama bird  
Mg: you punks  
Wz: aaaaaaa go save your lovelife little tweet  
Mg: I hate you all  
Jh: we love you too baby

*Mingyu's phone rings*


	2. Chapter 2

Sometimes, staying laid on the sofa and lingering on his thoughts seemed like a decent way of passing time to him, but at that evening it felt like his only option.  
After a whole day trying to fight his own excuses about how he could have reacted better, Mingyu finally faced the truth: the way he deals with news should change for his own good.  
But there he was. The day wasn't being easy and radiant anyway, so he owned the right to just stop existing to the rest of the world.  
"It's not like you care anyway, right?", was the way that phonecall ended last night. With that sarcastic disappointment voice, something mingyu would never forget, specially because all he did was care.  
Did he knew How to deal with any of that information? Probably not. Obviously not. And that was The only thing that was stoping him from taking a deep breath and stay chill. The way Wonwoo just said It was what did hurt the most.  
He looked at the space around. The grey haze that came along with the purple sky from the window suggesting that maybe the temperature would change tomorrow, and the lights out with that apartament silent for the first time.  
"It's not like you get what we can miss If It goes wrong" He said out, and It felt strange. When did he became so careful?  
Mingyu knew pretending the world had stoped wasn't taking nowhere and the self-questioning moment would never end, but the way those feelings were striking him was something he never felt before.

He ignored the sound of the keys opening the door and turned his side on the couch so maybe none of the brothers would notice he was awake. Although the conversation and their steps were so loud and disturbing that Mingyu just asked internally why.  
One of them just turned the lights on.  
"ohhh he's sleeping again" Jihoon changed the subject immediatly, while putting some of the chinese food takeout bags on the table.  
"yeah, i guess things gone way too intense on him" Jeonghan sat on the carpet and was already picking chopsticks.

Apparently they could listen to everything that happened yesterday night, all the conversation, even with the door closed.

"poor Mingyunie, maybe he'll come to his sense someday and say yes to that hot mess"  
"Speaking of wonwoo, i'm not sure that he'll come back. Soonyoung was kinda sad, far different from yesterday"

Definetly, Mingyu was wondering when did his roomates became the most gossiplovers of the place, but also, if the especulation was right then it would be probably his fault and that would be the most frightening thing that he would be aware of that day.

"Hm, if i were Mingyu, i don't know, i'd probably..."

So that was the game they were playing. Suddenly he realised what was going on.

"You two are ridiculous." Mingyu sat on the couch and both Jeonghan and Jihoon stared at themselves.  
"We were trying to talk to your subconscious self, you know..."  
"You wha... You know what, I give up!" Mingyu standed his arms and decided to move. " i can't with you two. I gotta go now.

He didn't know how he got to this point but having his friends especulating about his personal issues was the trigger he needed to try to fix what he done.  
With his brows frowned and a determined look on the face, he got up and went in doors direction, already putting on his shoes, but only after stealing a fortune cookie.

"okay what did i miss?" Jeonghan just blinked once or twice trying to understand what was going on.  
"i guess he's going to save his lovelife, hyung"  
"Ooooh kay but i guess he should take dinner first?" Jeonghan was already chewing.  
Jihoon was an inch away of starting the meal when he saw Mingyu opening the door to leave and shouted "You go, little tweet!"  
And once the door was closed, both Jihoon and Jeonghan could hear a "Ridiculous" coming from outside.

 

 

When Mingyu saw himself knocking on Soonyoungs door like it was not 23pm, he kinda felt embarassed but there was nothing he could do about it anymore. The 'talk to Wonwoo personally' plan wasn't working anyway since he started to be the one ignoring every single message, and his neighbor slash greatest friend could probably help him or at least be good company to cry his heart out.  
But maybe he could be mad about the whole situation as well?  
That was the only way to find out and Mingyu was a sigh away to freak out.  
"Mingyunie!" Soonyoung said out loud with a quirky smile, as soon as he opened the door. "Come in, i got pizza there's not even five minutes"

 

So after some pizza and half of an drama episode the "Wonwoo subject" came naturally. Soonyoung mentioned something about how his roomate would probably hate a scene from the tv show and Mingyu felt like he could open up a bit.  
"He's not coming back, is he?"  
"I don't know..." He was feeling compassion until he realised and slapped Mingyus arm "hey I shouldn't be feeding you. You brat!"  
"Ouch?"  
"I'm kidding, tho. I didn't even understand his version... care to explain"  
He told. How he tought Wonwoo was kidding at first and the way everything got weird when he realised that all he felt could be responded for real. That neither of the feelings were just hypothetical, platonic. And it longed to feel comfortable to confess his feelings too because every single thing about their friendship that he loved would possibly change. And then the phonecall and that single sentence that made him miserable for a entire day.  
"Okay, wow!"  
"And now he'll probably think i never liked him before?" Mingyu was definitely tired.  
"I mean... Calm down!" Soonyoung just tapped his back before saying something. "You just throwed so many probabilities that i doubt things are so complicated as you said"  
The younger huffed and smiled because the way hyung puts things seemed so much easier. But it really just seemed to.  
"You don't get it, hyung."  
"What i get is that if you both shouldn't be so pity about the fact that this started weird and actually move on, really. Is it so complicated?" And he just grabbed another slice of pizza.  
"But I don't even know how to start this. I mean, where the hell is Wonwoo? He doesn't even wanna talk to me. And he's leaving!"  
"But he'll comeback sooner or later, huh? All of his stuff is here. And i can talk to him anyways."

They both looked at each other like they founded the missing peace of a puzzle and Soonyoung immediatly grabbed his phone.  
Mingyu decided it would be better if Wonwoo didn't know that he was there too, so as the conversation was longing they were literally praying for light.

and then it just came.

 

_**Soonyoung** _  
_23: 30pm So, do u already know when ur coming?_

_**Mr Beanie** _  
_23: 32pm tomorrow, i guess_  
_23: 32pm by noon_

 

And as much as Mingyu wanted to take his friends phone and write all the things he had tied on his mind, he just sighed relieved and accepted that now he had a night and some hours to chill and sort a plan out on how to gain his best friends heart once again.

 

 

The morning came and Mingyu was barely holding himself.  
Yes, He had a plan, finally, and It was pretty simple. Soonyoung would text him to know when to appear and find wonwoo in the perfect timing.  
And even Jeonghan and Jihoon agreed on going out for a family Program so Mingyu could find some privacy to have The talk. After The " we care about your health baby bird" incident they didn't have much choice anyway.  
Everything was perfectly fine, absolutely okay.  
"I can do this."  
It would Sound more convincible if he didn't stepped in to the air, but he could work with that anyway.

 

_**Hoshi-fighting** _  
_14:35pm hey_  
_14:36pm mings he's coming_  
_14:40pm probs at 15:30 he'll be here k?_

_**Mingyu** _  
_14:40pm okay thanks hyung_

_**Hoshi-fighting** _  
_14:42pm stay tuuunned ;)_

_14:58pm i'm nervous sos_

_**Mingyu** _  
_14:59pm ?????_  
_15:00pm I should be the one saying that you know_

_**Hoshi-fighting** _  
_15:03pm u know i can't lie_  
_15:03pm I get kinda hyped_  
_15:07pm also he's here WONWOO IS HERE_  
_15:07pm REPEATING_  
_15:07pm HE'S HERE_  
_15:08pm and wearing a stupid beanie tbh_

It didn't even passed two minutes since the last time Mingyu has checked the hour and honestly, he was desperate. It was ridiculous waiting for something that was so, so close.  
Between a breath and another , he decided to wait no longer.  
He counted three senconds to find courage and open the door.  
But there was some pair of indecisive bright eyes, right in front of him, with a finger so close to touch the doorbell.  
Neither of them wanted to be the first to break the meeting of their eyes.  
"Hyung... Come in".

 

"So... Are you feeling better?"  
"i guess a bit. I'll be ok".

Wonwoo was in sweatpants like just woke up, but he was probably the kind of person that already are beautiful just for being himself. At least he must have taken off his beanie because he wasn't wearing any.  
Even recovering from his injury wonwoo still looked put together, his sleepy expression just made Mingyu admire him more. But also, being in front of him were never so awkward.

"Sit down! I'll just take some water for you"  
"eh... ok"  
So he went to the kitchen so quickly that it must have looked like he was running away. And Mingyu probably was, but he'd never admit it.  
WIth a glass on his hands and a grimace, the other man just entered.  
"Mingyu you're in your house you really dont need to hide from me here, too."  
_too._  
"im not i..."  
"look, i know you might be confused. So am i... Confused and really anxious."  
"and im so sorry"  
"dont be sorry" Wonwoo stared at the green carpet, maybe because handling words with careful was taking so much of him "because it will mean that won't have a chance."  
"hey... " Mingyu approached " don't say that"  
"im just so tired..."  
Mingyu kept the other ones hands inside of his. There was just so many things he wanted to say stuck on his throat that he didnt know how to even say.  
He looked for Wonwoo's sharpened eyes as if he could find the encouragement to react.  
"i could never feel complete again if you move far from here."  
Wonwoo sighed for a moment. His hands were still involved by mingyus.  
"and everything is just so messed up right now... At home, at work. The only moment when i found some peace is when i talk to you.  
But i'm afraid, hyung. This is so... New?" he huffed "I just wish i could skip all the hard times so we could go to the part where we'll..."  
Wonwoo kissed the other ones hands, and both of them felt the proximity, the way that a new atmosphere was envolving them.  
"I have no idea of what we'll have to go through, really, but i think we can survive it. We could do this."  
Then they looked inside each others eyes.  
Wonwoo was with that effortless handsome expression on his face, probably because even with that sleepy look he just got more intense, more like him.  
Suddenly, it was just so easy to say.  
"I think we should try." the words just flew in the air and lingered in the eldest ears like a whisper.  
Mingyu chuckled a bit just because his presence just made everything clearer.  
He was in love, that was it.  
Wonwoo smiled too because, after so much time hiding, he finally said.

 

After the three most tiring difficult days in his life, there were they both, cuddling on the sofa and making promises about not taking that much time to answer, but only if Wonwoo stayed.  
In the end, he never meanted to leave and they realised it was just a rumour that their friends made up to see if they would move foward. Mingyu was relieved and slightly cringy by their capacity.  
But nothing was too right and decided anyway. They just wanted to enjoy as much as possible.  
After some time Wonwoo slept right at mingyus side with his head supported by the others chest.  
They were still holding hands, which was always so comfortable. And the feeling of plenitude that was filling the youngest heart could mean that everything he needed was right in front of him, ready to be hold and stared in wonder.  
He wanted that moment to last as much as they could turn to the next chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi ya ^-^  
> So this is a practice english thing i've been idealizing for about an year and my very first posted work. I'm really happy about sharing it and I hope you can enjoy too!
> 
> you can always say hi on twitter (@breezebrocolis)


End file.
